


The Smell of Coffee and the Sound of a Meow

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, in the case of Eskel/Lambert, in the case of Lambert/Aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Lambert and Eskel run their own coffee shop together, which is pretty much the opposite of how Lambert imagined his adult life would turn out. But he’s gotta admit, he has it pretty good: steady work and an even steadier lover.Well, life is steady until two very interesting regular customers manage to worm their way into Eskel and Lambert’s lives.
Relationships: Aiden/Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel/Lambert, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: The Witcher Secret Santa 2020





	The Smell of Coffee and the Sound of a Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaskiersvalley (connorssock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/gifts).



> This is my Witcher Secret Santa gift for Socks, who it was very hard to keep secret from XD Merry Christmas to a wonderful friend, I hope you enjoy this little bit of sweetness <3

Owning a coffee shop wasn’t exactly where Lambert had imagined his life ending up, but he had to admit it was better than anything else he could have dreamed up. It wasn’t like his prospects for life as an adult had been particularly  _ great _ , given his upbringing. Really, he mostly gave his thanks to Eskel for where they had ended up. Without him, Lambert probably would have gone off and done something stupid. More massively stupid than all the other shit he had already done at this point, which would have been fast approaching the levels of dumb that could get a guy killed.

Luckily for him, he had Eskel on his side (and on his back, haha), reminding him that there was something worth living for in this shithole of a world. It was worth waking up for every day just to roll over and see that beautiful face lax with sleep, hair mussed up in a way that was just begging for Lambert to reach over and run his fingers through it. Those moments in the mornings when he could roll over and kiss across Eskel’s scars and listen to the soft rumble of his laughter...that was worth  _ living for _ . 

And okay, maybe Lambert had come to somewhat enjoy the actual running of the coffee shop too. They split up the tasks so that both of them worked to their strengths, which was a fancy way for saying that they made sure Lambert didn’t have to deal with too many customers. He managed the bakery items in the back and brewed the coffee, making sure that everything tasted good so that they’d have a solid reputation and good online reviews. And then Eskel talked to the customers, charming them with his soft politeness and making sure that they left the counter with a smile on their faces. 

The most interaction Lambert had with customers was when he called out their names so they could come get their drinks at the little side counter. And okay, maybe he was intentionally a little threatening to certain customers when they shuffled up to grab their cup, but that was only if they deserved it. People who were rude to Eskel as they were paying always got just a tiny bit less coffee and a lot more glaring, which Lambert felt like was a fair exchange. It wasn’t like those were the kind of customers who would leave a tip anyways.

As the months turned into years, Lambert even got used to smelling like coffee as he tumbled into bed with Eskel, and kissing crumbs of their latest pastry attempts from the corners of his mouth. They danced together as they swept the floor after closing, and held each other tight when the inevitable low months came and the money dried up. But it never went away forever, and Lambert slowly came to expect that life would just continue in this manner forever. It was him and Eskel against the world, like it always had been. Just, this time, they had their own little corner of that world to defend.

They even had regulars, faces that Lambert began to recognize as being less of an annoyance when they appeared across the counter from him. And there was one regular in particular that he knew Eskel was fond of. He always came in wearing a suit and carrying far too much stuff. When it wasn’t a briefcase and two bags it was a precarious stack of books and a pager he was trying to use while walking. Despite always looking like he was on the verge of dropping everything, he never did, and that was what Lambert had initially been interested in.

But as the weeks passed and Cahir (a name that took several misspellings before Lambert got it right on the cup) continued to order the same extremely strong extremely large coffee, Lambert began to notice something else. Eskel was, well, he was being a little bit bashful. At first it was subtle enough that only Lambert would have noticed, but as Cahir got more comfortable and talked a little bit more when he ordered, Eskel started to get overwhelmed more and more easily. A hint of a blush here, a stammered word or two there...It didn’t take long for Lambert to put two and two together and notice that his partner had a crush.

And, well, he had never been the jealous type. Eskel loved him, and Lambert knew that would never change. It wasn’t like love got any less when you shared it, or at least that’s what he had always believed. It took a few conversations to tease it out of his partner, but god, the way he kissed Lambert when they finally agreed to give Cahir a try...well, sharing was going to be much more enjoyable than Lambert could even have imagined!

With permission and understanding between them, Eskel started to flirt right back at Cahir. Lambert nearly blew his own cover by laughing too loudly at the stunned look on his face when Eskel bought him his coffee one morning. Like he didn’t realize he was a total snack and Eskel and Lambert were getting hungrier every time he said something sweet and polite.

Everything was going to plan now. Including Lambert’s increasingly ridiculous feud with Pink Drink man. No, he didn’t know this customer’s name, because the man refused to give it to Eskel for Lambert to write down on the cup. His first offense had been to come into a small indie coffee shop and ask for the infamous insta-famous Pink Drink. Of course Eskel had told him they didn’t have that, and had suggested several other things he might enjoy. Because Eskel was polite and kind and good at talking to people, unlike Lambert. The customer had agreed to try whatever Eskel thought was the drink with the most ingredients, which of course pissed Lambert off because  _ extra work _ . 

The next strike, and most egregious offense, had been the name though. Instead of giving them a name or initial so that Lambert could call him and say his drink was ready for pickup, he had told Eskel  _ with a straight face _ that his name was Mister Mistoffelees. The fucking magic cat. Not even one of the cool ones! Lambert had seethed his way through the overly complicated drink and refused to call that stupid name, no matter how many panicked looks Eskel shot him. But instead of just folding and coming over to get his drink, the stupid fuck had sat there in his chair and made aggressive eye contact. Finally, because he had other drinks to make, Lambert had been forced to call out that stupid name and endure the self-satisfied grin of the customer. 

They had been enemies ever since. 

Every few days, Pink Drink man would come in with a new outrageous drink request and a new stupid cat name. After he tried to make Lambert call out a drink order for ‘Garfield’, Lambert had resorted to fighting back and fighting dirty. Instead of calling out the name on the cup, he just started meowing. Loudly. It startled a few other customers the first few times, but after a while everyone just got used to it. And seeing that stupid little guy scurry over to get his drink after being serenaded to the sound of Lambert’s best and loudest ‘MEW’ was priceless. He couldn’t help but chuckle in satisfaction as he handed over the drink every time.

Maybe, just maybe, Lambert was a little predictable. Because it only took about a month for Eskel to call him out - pointing out just how much joy he seemed to get from someone he claimed to hate. After a good solid day of pouting, even Lambert had to admit that he might have a bit of a crush on Mr. Cat Name. Even admitting it out loud had him groaning in despair, but Eskel had a way of making everything seem simple. Clearly this customer must like Lambert too, because otherwise why on earth would he come back every day? He encouraged Lambert to maybe make his flirting a little more obvious and just see where things went.

Things seemed simple. Eskel flirted with Cahir when he came in for his plain coffee, and Lambert watched with a smile from behind the coffee maker. Lambert drew a clumsy heart on the next drink for his maybe-not-nemesis, and Eskel hid a grin behind his hand as the man almost dropped it in surprise as he exited the shop. It seemed like they were fast approaching a time when they could actually ask out their respective prospective dates. There was one big problem though…

Pink Drink man and Cahir couldn’t stand each other. 

They didn’t often come into the shop at the same time at first, but with both of them visiting more often their paths began to cross more frequently. And whenever it happened they both acted like seeing each other was the worst thing to ever happen. Cahir had actually  _ paled _ the first time, and fumbled his card into Eskel’s hand without even taking the time to “accidentally” brush against his fingers like he usually did. And Pink Drink man hadn’t even given a terrible cat name (‘Boots’ wasn’t even  _ from _ anything, as far as Lambert knew) he seemed in such a rush to get out of Cahir’s presence. They always lurked at opposite sides of the store while they waited for their drinks, pointedly ignoring each other and scurrying away as soon as possible.

This, of course, posed a significant threat to Eskel and Lambert’s plan to form a happy little family of four. Eskel had been so distraught after he realized that his dream of all of them waking up together, tangled under the sheets, might be ruined that Lambert had been forced to think fast. And thinking fast had never been his forte, so the plan that came out was half baked at best. But they didn’t have much else to go off. Besides, if those two couldn’t get along, then Lambert and Eskel would need to give up on them anyways. There was no way they could choose just one, so there was nothing to lose, really.

They put their plan into action on a slow day, when no one except the really regular customers came in. Lambert rushed all the other orders they had so they could shuffle those people out the door, and when Cahir came in Eskel made up some bullshit about wanting to get his opinion on a new scone they were trying out. Well, okay, not really bullshit, but it was still a good excuse so spirit him away to the back so that Pink Drink man didn’t notice when he entered the store. Calling out a quick “Be right with you” Lambert had gone to the door and flipped the sign to ‘Closed’ as their only customer loitered at the counter and watched with interest. He locked the door as inconspicuously as possible just in time for Eskel and Cahir to appear from the back room. 

Pink Drink guy actually physically recoiled, taking a few steps back from the counter and whipping his head between Eskel and Lambert. 

“What the fuck is this about?” He croaked out, and Cahir, who had somewhat hidden himself behind Eskel, chimed in “Are you going to rob us or something?”

Lambert barked out a laugh at that, then sheepishly admitted “No, we just uh...wanted to talk to both of you at once. Maybe figure out why you hate each other so much?” That was a good start, right? He wasn’t very good at words, but Eskel looked so worried he was doing his best anyways.

To his surprise, this time it was Cahir who laughed, weak and wobbly from behind Eskel. “I dunno, maybe ask Aiden. He’s the one who blocked my number.” 

Well okay, that wasn’t quite how Lambert had imagined getting Aiden’s name. But he couldn’t help but feel a swell of warmth at the sound of it, finally knowing something more about the person who had wormed his way into his heart. 

Aiden bristled, clearly offended by Cahir’s accusation. “Blocked your number? You didn’t even bother giving me a real one!” He argued, “I texted it and some woman three states over had to break the news that you hadn’t had the guts to just turn me down.” 

Eskel shot Lambert a lost look across the room, but Lambert was just as confused as he was. And the other two weren’t exactly giving them time to interject in this situation, so all he could do was stand and watch as the scene in front of them played out. Like some kind of weird sitcom, Lambert thought with a small semi-hysterical chuckle.

“I absolutely did not give you a fake number. Why would I?” Cahir insisted, actually stepping out from behind Eskel in a burst of confidence. He didn’t stray too far from the larger man, but he at least made eye contact with Aiden as he spoke. That was a step in the right direction, as far as Lambert was concerned.

Surprisingly, before Aiden could retort, Eskel cut in, his voice calm and steady even though he was still trying to come to grips with what was going on. 

“So you two...went on a date together at some point?” 

Both Aiden and Cahir shook their heads, almost in unison. 

“We almost -” 

“I wanted to -” 

“We met at a bar. I uh, bought him a drink and asked for his number. Thought it might go somewhere” Aiden explained after both of their false starts died down. Disappointment flashed in his eyes as he added “But it didn’t.” 

Cahir’s mouth pinched closed, clearly upset but unsure of what to say. Silence stretched between the four of them, lasting so long that finally Lambert couldn’t stand it.

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe there was some mistake?” He asked, one eyebrow arching up as he looked between the two of them, “Because it seems like both of you are very much down to clown.” 

Flushing, Cahir looked away, and Aiden crossed his arms defensively. 

“That was...a while ago.” Aiden murmured, “Things have changed.” He stubbornly refused to meet Lambert’s gaze.

“Damn.” Lambert sighed dramatically, “Because Eskel and I were really hoping that you two would get along, so we could ask both of you out.” It was a risk, absolutely, but given the way these two were acting, he had a feeling things were going to work out alright. Across the room, Eskel’s eyes were wide and panicked, but Lambert shot him his best reassuring grin. No way these two would have been so upset over a botched date if there wasn’t a boatload of attraction buried deep down. Or not so deep down, given the flush that had spread from Cahir’s cheeks to the whole rest of his face.

Cahir was spluttering, clearly trying to string together a coherent sentence, but Aiden beat him to it.

“You mean that?” He asked, turning suddenly to face Lambert, looking up at him with those keen amber eyes, “No bullshit, no hard feelings between the two of you?”

  
When Lambert nodded, Aiden wasted no time in surging up to kiss him, clumsy but passionate. It left Lambert laughing with the sheer relief of it all as they parted - this was going better than he had ever imagined. He could never have expected what happened next either, Cahir crossing the distance between them in just a few quick steps, spinning Aiden around, and capturing his lips in a kiss that was just as full of pent up want as the one that had preceded it. By the time they parted, Eskel had shuffled into place behind Cahir, wrapping them all up in a big hug with the help of Lambert on the other side.   
  
“So. I’m taking it that’s a yes to our offer?” Lambert asked, a twinkle in his eye and a happy quirk to the corners of his mouth, “Because if so, I think Eskel deserves some kisses too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Coffee shop AUs are so fucking fun, and I had a blast adding in the little goofy details.
> 
> Any kudos or comments at any time are loved and cherished <3 It may take me a little while, but I reply to every one! I'm also available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:


End file.
